Legend of Korra: The Tunnel
by fullmetalpercussionist
Summary: Don't piss Korra off before a probending match. She'll kill you.  I wrote this before the rules of pro-bending were thoroughly explained so just fair warning...


Mako was surprised if not impressed by how Korra took all the negative vibes that swirled about her in the tunnel. All the chauvinistic burly men that saw Korra took it as a joke, others took it even farther—an insult. Some would spit venom at her while others taunted and jeered. Despite all this, Korra maintained her composure and waived it off like a dog yapping on the other side of the fence. Mako always took her as the haughty troublemaker type that would do anything for a fight. He couldn't help but admire that about her.

But it wasn't as if those who mocked her got off so easily. Korra never forgot. And she didn't easily forgive. She figured once she beat them to a pulp in the ring, it was right to forgive their ignorance…. Not exactly the cornerstone of an avatar's ideology… She made damn sure to make an example out of anyone who crossed her and they made damn sure to never do it again.

Things in the tunnel were usually like this. Get a bunch of egotistical jocks in one room and things are bound to get tense. It's possible that there have been more fights in the tunnel than out in the actual ring. Flex a little too much muscle, bark a little too loudly and things could blow up in an instant. It was especially common with the more arrogant rookies. They were too green, too fresh to understand what would happen if respect wasn't given when it was owed. They usually got teeth knocked out before the first coin toss.

Typically, the tunnel was regulated by a couple of security guards, or to be more accurate, a couple of thugs the league pulls off the streets to intimidate teams into obeying rules and regulations. Yet, whenever a fight would break out between teams, they seemed to always turn the other way until the fight was decided. Every now and again they would step in when things got a little too out of hand, but it's not something that could be counted on.

Teams are lined up with exhibition fights first, followed by title fights. Opposing teams would face each other on opposite sides of the tunnel. On most nights, exhibition fights took a majority of the night with two or three title fights concluding the nights' festivities. So naturally, those at the end of the tunnel usually caught people's eyes the most. They were the elite, the best of the best in the league and demanded respect. Too bad Korra didn't exactly receive that immediately.

It was the first title fight for Korra and the brothers. Korra was busy stretching, trying to stay loose for the match. Mako and Bolin were talking strategy as usual. It was their way of chasing away the anxiety that threatened to materialize as vomit on the floor. The more they talked, the more they argued, the less time they had to think about the looming challenge ahead.

As Korra leaned forward to reach for her toes, she happened to glance across to their opponents. One in particular caught her eye. He was the earthbender of the group, which was obvious from his prominent green eyes and his brawny frame. He sat against the wall, arms crossed, staring amusingly at Korra. She glowered.

"What are you lookin' at?" she grumbled. He chuckled.

"Just enjoying the show." She smirked.

Korra was five seconds away from jumping to her feet and wiping that smirk off his face with her fist. But she maintained self control because she knew that she didn't have to wait too long to do so. In the ring, she could hit him with all her pent up fury—and it would be legal. That was much more rewarding than one punch to the face accompanied by a night in the local police station. Not with Chief Bei Fong breathing down her neck.

"So what's a little girlie like you doin' in a place like this? Don't tell me you're actually going to try and fight. I don't want you breakin' a nail." He chuckled like a moron again.

_Self control_, Korra desperately told herself, _you can kick his ass thoroughly in the ring_.

"What? You too scared that I might hurt ya? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He winked.

That was right about the time Korra lost it. If it wasn't for Bolin's swift grapple, she would've leaped onto the guy and gouged his sleazy little eyes out.

"Lemme at 'em! I'll kill 'em!" Korra's animalistic growl echoed through the entire tunnel.

"Calm down, you'll get us disqualified!" Bolin shouted.

"I don't care! Let me go!" She squirmed and kicked violently while Bolin took most of the abuse. He was quickly losing his grip on her as well as his will to continue to hold on. The earthbender stared on in amusement, mocking her with his riotous laughter.

"Korra! You ha—cal—Mako! Stop her, she's killing me!" Bolin squeaked. Mako gripped her shoulders and stared intensely at her.

"Korra! Calm down! You're going to get us disqualified. Remember your duty." Mako's vice grip made it nearly impossible for her to fight anymore, and his words eased her down from her uncontrollable rage.

"Did you see what he did?" She screamed.

"Yeah, I did, and it's all the more reason to save your anger for the match. You can kill him out there." Mako said calmly. Korra scowled.

"You promise?" she said.

"Yeah, I promise. We won't touch him." Mako said. This made it all the more humorous for the earthbender.

"What? You think it's going to be that easy? Brats these days have no respect for their superiors." He claimed. Mako turned to face the man, standing toe to toe with him.

"Listen you dunce, when we get out in that ring, I'm not going to even try to hold her back. Whatever happens out there is a _direct_ result of your lack of respect… and brains for that matter. You better be prepared. " Mako snarled. The man huffed as he shoved Mako back.

"Whatever, punks." He scoffed as he turned back to his team. His team seemed to completely ignore his outburst. They must put up with him for his skill, or maybe his convenience. Either way, they seemed to care less what happened to their team mate and whatever came his way was completely his fault. Just as long as they got paid, they didn't care.

Korra was on edge, she was ready to pounce on the first person to look at her the wrong way. The brothers knew that, so they made sure to keep her mind and gaze off of the rest of the teams in the tunnel and if she were to go off on anyone, hopefully it will be one of them. At least that way, they won't get disqualified and it will be easier to handle.

"You okay?" Bolin asked.

"No. I sure as hell ain't okay." She snapped at him and he cowered at her harsh words.

"You can take out your anger as much as you want on us, but just don't jump any of the other teams. This is our shot Korra, don't screw it up." Mako warned.

"Yeah, yeah!" She retorted.

With all of this happening, they line moved up until they were at the mouth of the tunnel. The final match of the night—the title match.

Mako nudged Bolin and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ get in her way. She'll crush you." Mako said.

"Yeah, I think I figured that one out already." Bolin said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, be prepared. The moment that siren sounds, find cover and find it quick." Bolin gulped and nodded feverishly.

The crowd roared as Korra and the brothers made their way out of the tunnel and into the blinding spotlights of the pavilion. A million voices chanting and screaming their names welcomed them into the ring as they took their place on the red half.

Then the opposing team ambled into the ring, fists raised confidently over their heads. The earthbender strutted to his side of the ring and crossed his arms.

The match was decided as soon as the coin was tossed. Korra's team had the opportunity to strike first. Little did anyone know that one strike was all that was needed.

Before the siren could die out, Korra began moving, turning and twisting her hands in a dangerously graceful velocity. She took two leaps forward to build momentum as she cultivated the most massive wave that this probending arena had ever seen. It towered over everyone and anything, almost making contact with the glass dome that capped the arena. The crowd and contenders couldn't help but stare in complete awe.

The earthbender was eating his words. He couldn't duck even if he wanted to. With a complete frontal attack like this, that idea was inconceivable. Dodge? Where? How? There was no answer. The only option he had was to face it head on, no matter how foolhardy it was. Even the waterbender on his team gawked at the sight of the wave. Even in nature, growing up near Kyoshi Island, had he ever seen anything like it. He thought that something of this magnitude could only be achieved by the avatar.

Korra held the monstrous wave in place for a moment to torture the earthbender mentally before bringing it down on him with one mighty swipe. It came down with such veracity that it washed his team off of the ring almost instantly. They flailed and kicked, the waterbender futilely swinging his arms, trying to keep himself from going under.

The crowd was on their feet, screaming and howling with all their might. Never had they seen a match quite like this. It was unheard of for a title fight to last no longer than ten seconds. Although some were angry that the main event was over so quickly, the majority was so enthusiastic that it didn't matter.

Korra turned to her team mates and grinned.

"Well that was satisfying." She chirped. They stared at her in disbelief. She giggled at their gaping expressions as she turned to the crowd and raised a fist above her head. The cheers reached deafening levels.

"Hey, Mako?" Bolin said weakly.

"…Yeah?"

"…We're friends with _the avatar_ aren't we?" He squeaked.

"…Yeah… we are." He spoke as if it were barely beginning to sink in. They were friends with the single strongest bender alive.

Korra turned to her team with an expecting expression.

"Well? You guys are part of the team too, right? I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you guys. C'mere!" She grinned as she motioned with her hand. They couldn't help but take her up on her invitation and stood to her left and right.

"Title holders, huh? I like the sound of that." Mako said casually despite the fact that it had been his dream ever since he saw his first probending match at age seven.

"Understatement of the year, Mako." Bolin spoke slack-jawed as he stared at the massive horde of people chanting their names. There was no greater emotion, no grander word to describe the moment; nothing that came to Bolin's mind at least.


End file.
